Round 3 - Case 2
This case took place over the weekend of July 3, 2015. The motive for this murder was the promise to resurrect or return the person each character most wanted back alive. The victim was found in the ice machine on Floor 2. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. Monobear File Victim: Harvey Finevoice Location of body: Ice machine Estimated time of death: Around 10:45 pm Cause of death: Broken neck. Investigation Ice Machine * Puddles of half-melted ice on the floor * A pool towel wrapped around the victim's head and neck * The victim's right wrist was broken * He had multiple contusions to his head and upper torso which had barely bled * Most of the blood came from the long, shallow cut to the back of his head; the cut was caused by impact Stairwell * Blood at the very bottom of the stairs * The victim's dented, but unbloodied hat Gym * A fallen, well-scored dartboard surrounded by knives from the kitchen; one knife was left in the bullseye * Several pieces of the lighter gym equipment had been knocked over * A bloodied tracksuit stuffed under the mats; it was dark blue and on the smaller side * An anonymous hairtie Changing Rooms * A girl's tracksuit was missing Kitchen * The knife block was completely empty Sitting Area * Blood behind the front desk; no effort was made to clean it Harvey's Room * A book of matches next to a photograph of a young boy in a hospital bed * Harvey's burnt motive envelope and accompanying Monobear file in the trash can; "Victim: Charles Finevoice" is legible on the file * Harvey's Father's Day card from the Monomono Machine * A still-made bed Trial Harvey was well-liked, and tensions ran high from the start of this trial. Tsukiyama and Silver in particular had been badly affected because of daddy issues out the wazoo. While the class agreed fairly quickly that the place of death wasn't the gym but rather the bottom of the stairs, our intrepid heroes ruled out quite a lot of possibilities based on the assumption that the killer dragged Harvey back up the stairs to put him in the ice machine rather than wait for morning to use the elevator instead. Once Tsukiyama brought up that horrifying possibility, suspicion immediately fell on the two girls Wash had been seen to teach knife-throwing: Allie and Kureha. Allie had an alibi: She'd had Dave sleep over that night. But when Silver started accusing Kureha, he was immediately rebuffed for lack of evidence by most of the other students. Futo was particularly vocal in Kureha's defense, and she, Silver, and Tsukiyama nearly came to blows. But Kureha, unwilling to watch her new friends die, confessed. She'd turned into a bear, freaked out, and chased Harvey down the stairs when he came to see what the commotion was. The death was an accident, but the class was forced to vote for her anyway. The vote was unanimous, though it was a near thing with Haruka and Dave. Execution "The chain that shoots across the courtroom coils itself around Kureha's midsection and drags her from her podium and out of the courtroom as she lets out a sharp cry of pain and terror. "The garden setting of this execution is almost beautiful. All soft pastels and a beautiful bed of blooming lillies. The 'almost' comes in when one realizes there's a line of Monobears dressed in school uniforms in a similar style to Kureha's all standing in a line holding rifles and what appear to be cell phones. Kureha, still bound in chains, stands with her back against the door. Even at a distance it's clear her eyes are shut tight. "The lead Monobear steps up, holding up the phone to the other Monobears. The herd of them all begin swipping upward on their phones, through a long list of unreadable names and stopping when they reach the top where the name is. "Kureha Tsubaki has been excluded. Kureha Tsubaki has been found guilty. Commence the Exclusion Ceremony. Commence the execution. "The bears all raise their guns, take aim at Kureha and, with the signal of MonoChouko's arm coming down, they fire. "When the smoke clears Kureha is still standing, unharmed but surrounded by dozens of bullet holes. She exhales the breath she'd been holding with an audible sob before finally daring to open her eyes. As she does a new Monobear steps forward, this one wearing glasses and small yellow star barettes in it's wig. It's holding a white rifle and begins to lift it for proper aim but pauses, brushing a section of hair behind a nonexistent ear. Any color left in Kureha's face immediately drains and she begins to stuggle against her chains and fresh tears beginning to roll down her face. "MonoSumika takes aim, putting Kureha right in the crosshairs as she shouts and and struggles. A paw touches the trigger and just as it does two other costumed Monobears dance onto the scene to flank MonoSumika on either side. MonoGinko moves first, planting what looks like it's supposed to be a kiss on MonoSumika's cheek but it's hard to tell with the permanent half-grin on all their faces. MonoLulu goes next, mimicing the kiss then all three lay their paws on the gun and the trigger is pulled. "Kureha is silenced mid-sceam, blue eyes going wide as magenta begins to blossom against the white of her school uniform over her heart. She falls to her knees and then flat on her face as a pool of pink slowly forms beneath her." Aftermath The fight during this trial and the loss of one of their strongest father figures fractured the group's trust for the first time in three weeks. Week Four was a sad, sad thing. Memorable Moments * Tsukiyama throwing shade at Wash for teaching people how to throw knives in murder school * The freaking near-fistfight * MERIDIANA CALLING RYUUNOSUKE A HIPSTER * Kureha calling Dave "bro" at the vote like just kill me Jesus Trivia * The motive for this week prompted Maya to create a shrine to the dead in the restaurant. It's been adopted for use by other characters, both for those who die in the hotel and those they remember from home. * In the week or two BEFORE Harvey's death, a couple other characters' canons revealed Severe Dad Problems that some players jokingly referred to as the Dadpocalypse. Then Harvey died, and it really was some Dad News Bears all up ins. Category:Cases Category:Round 3